A light device for a motor vehicle comprises, as is known to a person skilled in the art, a support and at least one light module.
To set the positioning of the light module on the support, plastic capsules fixed to said light module are used. Each capsule cooperates with a spherical headed screw force-fitted into said capsule. The light module thus comprises a fixed point (ball joint link) and two screws for forcing a rotation of said light module in a vertical direction and in a horizontal direction. That makes it possible to set a light beam produced by said light module.
One drawback with this prior art is linked to the change in size of the light modules. In effect, when the light device comprises a plurality of light modules, these light modules are smaller and the screws and the capsules are then almost as big as the light modules themselves and therefore can no longer be used. Moreover, the capsule risks breaking if its size is reduced.
In this context, the present invention aims to resolve the abovementioned drawback.